The present invention relates generally to golf carts, and more particularly relates to motorized golf carts.
Conventional motorized golf carts are designed for two persons and typically include four wheels connected to a cart body. The cart body defines a rear-section for vertically mounting two golf bags, a mid-section defining a cabin and having a seat sized for two persons, and a front-section housing the steering system. A motor and associated power supply are usually located adjacent the mid- or rear-section, and may be housed beneath the seat. The motor and steering system are operatively connected to user controls in the cabin of the vehicle, the controls typically comprising a steering wheel, gas pedal, and brake pedal, the brake pedal often including a parking brake integrally formed therein.
These carts have endured many years of success due in part to their stability and ease of handling, i.e. driving, braking and steering. Despite their success, there are several drawbacks to these conventional golf carts. It is very common for the carts to be shared by two golfers during the course of a golf round. This results in the golf cart criss-crossing all over the course, damaging fairway grass and generally slowing the speed of play by delaying the time between each individual""s shots. This also requires each golfer to expend mental energy by paying attention to each of his riding partner""s shots, as it is typically necessary to locate golf balls while riding together. When two players arrive at a ball, the shooter walks up to examine the lie, walks to the rear of the cart to select a club, walks back to the ball to shoot, walks back to the rear to replace the club and then enters the cart. Then they must travel to the other players ball, the same steps repeated. This results in much wasted time, as well as lost motion and potential lost concentration.
Another drawback to these conventional golf carts is the physical motion made by golfers using such a cart, such as getting in and out of the cart and retrieving clubs. The golf swing itself is unnatural and sequences a person""s body through many motions, including a twisting or coiling motion of one""s body around the spine. Albeit unnatural, it is the uncoiling of the body that generally produces power for a golf shot. Unfortunately, a golfer enters and exits a golf cart by simultaneously rising and twisting, or bending down and twisting. Since the golf clubs are located in the rear of the cart, directly behind the golfers, the natural tendency is to twist the body when entering or exiting. This unnecessarily results in a golfer expending physical energy that detracts from the ability of the golfer to hit succeeding shots, the degree of harm depending on the particular person. Since golf is a game enjoyed by players of all ages and size, the physical characteristics and capabilities of any given player can vary drastically. Likewise golf bags and their clubs are stored vertically in the cart""s rear, the top of the clubs standing 4 or 5 feet in the air. To retrieve a club, a golfer must grab the top of the club and raise it even higher, thus straining the joints and muscles of the arms and shoulders.
In an attempt to overcome the drawbacks associated with having two golfers share a cart, several devices have been proposed where an individualized golf cart is provided to eliminate the unnecessary criss-crossing and delay between a single golfer""s shots. A common principle linking these devices is to provide a small, individualized motorized cart that can be easily transported to and from a golf course by a person""s vehicle, eliminating the need to rent a full-sized golf cart as well as the problems noted above. These devices are three-wheeled for simple steering, and provide a small wheel-base and adjustable frame structure that permits the carts to be transported easily or even pulled manually.
Nonetheless, these three-wheeled carts themselves pose several problems. The carts have a small wheel-base as defined by the three-wheels. This construction makes the golf carts prone to tipping or rolling over, which can lead to unfortunate results. Further, very little, if anything at all, separates a riding golfer from the rear wheels of the cart, creating the potential for hands, feet and clothing to become entangled with the rear wheels. Moreover, these individualized golf carts are not structured to eliminate the twisting motion of the body and raising motion of the arms.
In light of the above, a general object of the present invention is to provide a golf cart for a single golfer that allows that golfer to maximize his or her concentration on the shot by minimizing the lost motion and distraction normally associated with getting from the cart to the shot with the correct club in hand.
It is a related object of the present invention to provide an individualized golf cart that eliminates the unnecessary expenditure of physical energy that can be used in a golfer""s swing.
In that regard, it is also an object of the present invention to minimize the bending or straightening, and twisting motion used when entering or exiting the golf cart. Similarly, it is a related object of the present invention to provide a golf cart that minimizes the twisting motion used to access a mounted golf bag and the arm raising motion used to retrieve golf clubs.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an individualized golf cart having increased stability and improved handling characteristics.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an individualized golf cart that supports a golfer within the cart in a safe manner.
In accordance with these objects, the present invention provides a golf cart comprising a golf cart frame supported off the ground by four wheels. The cart further includes a mounting structure linked to the frame for retaining a golf bag on the cart. A platform is attached to the frame adjacent the rear wheels and extends rearwardly therefrom to support a person in an upright position behind the rear wheels. The individualized cart allows a golfer to concentrate on his or her game with less distraction and speeds up play, while the platform is easily accessible and provides a heighten view for easier location of a golf ball.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a side exit from the platform whereby the golfer can easily perceive and retrieve a golf club after stepping from the platform, as well as be near the golf ball to minimize lost motion. By standing on the platform and stepping down to exit, the golf cart does not promote rising and twisting or bending and twisting as in prior carts. This also eliminates much of the movement to and from the cart, streamlining play and preserving the golfer""s energy.
It is a related feature of the present invention to dispose the golf bag mounting structure so that the golf bag is inclined and positioned transverse to the direction of motion. Preferably, the open end of the golf bag is positioned on the same side as the exit for the platform to provide easy access to the golf clubs and eliminating unnecessary arm raising or body twisting motions. The mounting structure may comprise a open ended tube sized to receive a golf bag. The tube may be sized to receive a substantial portion of the golf bag, leaving only the club heads projecting from the golf cart.
It is a further feature of the present invention to provide a conventionally sized golf cart frame supported off the ground by four wheels including two laterally spaced front wheels and two laterally spaced rear wheels. The conventional size and four wheels provide an individualized golf cart having excellent stability and handling characteristics.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a propulsion system, generally comprising a motor and associated power supply, and to dispose the propulsion system and platform on opposing sides of a rear axis formed by the laterally spaced rear wheels. By doing so, the weight of a golfer on the platform may be counterbalanced by the propulsion system to ensure a stable vehicle that is well balanced. The power supply is preferably spaced a distance from the rear wheels, the distance being greater than the distance the platform is spaced behind the rear wheels. It is also preferable to dispose the power supply adjacent the front wheels.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide the platform with a vertical guard wall to define an operating station. Controls for the steering system, propulsion system and braking system are disposed adjacent the operating station. The guard wall separates the platform interior from the rear wheels, providing safety to the golfer. The wall also aides in keeping a golfer within the platform area. Additionally, a seating ledge, back rest and/or seat may be connected to the vertical guard wall to provide additional comfort and support to the golfer while positioned on the platform.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.